I Want You To Know
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Shizuka gets the courage to finally tell her crush how she feels. She's admired him ever since Battle City... (Screamshipping)


I Want You To Know... 

by WSJ 

0.o; Well, this is different... Beware a strange couple, Jou suffering multiple heart attacks if he ever read this, a bent timeline, and an OOC Shizuka. Whoo-hoo! Go internal monologues! :p I know usually I do them from Ryou or Bakura's POV, but eh... *shrug* I decided to try something different this time. If it sucks, be sure to let me know so I can never do it again. ^_~ 

I don't own YGO and the song belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls. ^^; I think. 

()()()()() 

I remember the first time I saw you. 

I'm sure you have no idea who I am. But I remember you. It was on the Battle City blimp, last summer. I was there to watch my big brother and Yugi-san duel, and cheer them on. Otogi-san and Honda-san and Anzu-chan were there too. I'm sure you remember all of them, even if you don't remember me. 

You were dueling mou hitori no Yugi-san, remember? You took us all to the Shadow Realm. Of course, I didn't know it was the Shadow Realm at the time, and I didn't know who mou hitori no Yugi was at the time, either. Jou-niisan explained it all to me later. I didn't know who you were, either, even though everyone else did. 

And when Jou-niisan tried to explain about you, later, I didn't believe him. 

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you   
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

He says you're evil. But you can't be. You just can't be. I saw you. I saw what you did. Someone who would put himself in danger for someone else can't be evil. 

Jou keeps trying to tell me that you did it for selfish reasons, but I don't believe him. I can't believe him. I won't believe him. 

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't want to go home right now**_

Did you know that you're beautiful, in a deadly way? Like an angel. Yes, I said angel. Yes, I know you've been called a devil, but _I_ think you're an angel. A broken and tatter-winged angel, maybe, but an angel. 

Or maybe a viper. Yeah, two completely different images. But that's what you are. You're so beautiful, but so deadly. Poison lurking under your perfect skin. 

But you're not evil. 

_**And all I can taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life   
'Cause sooner or later it's over   
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

Jou's going to kill me if he finds out I was ever here, you know. 

...Okay fine, he'll kill you. 

Why don't they like you? You're not like anyone I've ever met before, but that doesn't make you a bad person. So why don't Yugi-san and Jou-niisan and everyone else like you? They keep telling me you've done things to them, but they won't tell me what those _things_ are. 

Will you tell me? 

Please? 

**_And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_**

Okay, keep your secrets. I don't mind. If I don't know what you've done, I can keep saying you're not evil. That way we both win, right? 

You still don't remember my name, do you? It's okay, I don't mind that either. After tonight, I'll probably never see you again. I just wanted you to know what I felt back then... During Battle City, I was always watching you from far off. I was always waiting for you to turn your eyes on me, but you never did. Now I finally have your attention, if only for tonight. 

_**When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am**_

Yeah, I know my brother hates you. 

What? Huh. Interesting opinion. Let me inform you of something: my brother isn't the center of my world. I can go against his wishes when I want to. Heck, look where I am now! 

Stop laughing! What do you mean, 'hypocrite cheerleader'? Oh, Anzu? I'm not like her. 

You _thought_ I was like Anzu? Noooo.... Sorry. Not like Anzu. Not prissy cheerleader. I love Jou, but I wouldn't jump off a cliff if he told me too. I'll leave that to Yugi-san. 

Are you smirking? 

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

I guess you would find that kinda funny, though, considering your relationship with mou hitori no Yugi. Heh. A pharaoh jumping off a cliff... 

I think you're beginning to rub off on me. 

Yes, of _course_ it's a bad thing!! 

**_When everything feels like the movies   
And you bleed just to know you're alive_**

I wish I could stay with you longer, or that I could see you again... I guess that's kinda impossible, though, what with Jou being my brother and him being Yugi's best friend and you being the sworn enemy of mou hitori no Yugi, and all. Really ironic, that. Ironic and sad. Fate's got it out for us. 

Why are you laughing this time?! 

...Oh. Whatever. It's not like I understand all this 'magic' stuff anyway. 

_**And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am**_

So here we are. The end. No one except you knows who I really am. Jou only sees the best, he's blind to the true me. Otogi-san and Honda-san are only enamored with the sweet and innocent facade. I think Mai-san knows what I'm really like, a little bit, but she's usually too busy snogging Jou-niisan to pay much attention to me. 

Which is how I managed to get here, actually. 

_**And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am**_

Ohhh, so you've finally managed to remember my name, have you? Marvelous. What's yours? 

What do you mean you don't have one? Everyone has a name. 

Well, okay, fine, except for you and mou hitori no Yugi. I'll just call you by your host's name, okay? Since it's only for tonight, and all... 

_**And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am**_

You're so much nicer than Jou-san and the others say you are. Well, not _nice_, exactly, but they make you out to be some kind of raving lunatic. Which you aren't, I promise. You're actually really sweet. Your host must be rubbing off on you. 

No, of _course_ I didn't say that. You're hearing things. I just dropped by to tell you I really admire your dueling skills. I bet you could beat my brother, if you ever faced him. Hell, you just about beat mou hitori no Yugi senseless. And... 

**_I just want you to know who I am_**

I think... 

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

I think I might love you, in this weird psycho kinda way... 

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Yeah, I don't want to go home yet. 

()()()()() 

O.O; Did I just write a _Screamshipping_?!?! *falls over and begins twitching* Hathor in a hamburger, I think I have serious mental issues... *shakes head* Well, for those of you who don't know what Screamshipping is, either go look it up or figure it out. :p I left plenty of clues. ^^; Ja, I think I'm going to go wash Shizuka's head out with soap... *wanders off* 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
